Beauchamp Family series
From New York Times best-selling author Melissa de la Cruz comes a brand new series, The Beauchamp Family, featuring three witches; Joanna and her two daughters, Ingrid and Freya. Whereas the Blue Bloods and Wolf Pact series are targeted for a young adult audience, The Beauchamp Family is marketed towards more adult readers. Plot ''Witches of East End'' The three Beauchamp women, Joanna and her daughters Freya and Ingrid, live in North Hampton, out on the tip of Long Island. Their beautiful, mist-shrouded town seems almost stuck in time, and all three women lead seemingly quiet, uneventful existences. But they are harboring a mighty secret--they are powerful witches banned from using their magic. Joanna can resurrect people from the dead and heal the most serious of injuries. Ingrid, her bookish daughter, has the ability to predict the future and weave knots that can solve anything from infertility to infidelity. And finally, there's Freya, the wild child, who has a charm or a potion that can cure most any heartache. For centuries, all three women have been forced to suppress their abilities. But then Freya, who is about to get married to the wealthy and mysterious Bran Gardiner, finds that her increasingly complicated romantic life makes it more difficult than ever to hide her secret. Soon Ingrid and Joanna confront similar dilemmas, and the Beauchamp women realize they can no longer conceal their true selves. They unearth their wands from the attic, dust off their broomsticks, and begin casting spells on the townspeople. It all seems like a bit of good-natured, innocent magic, but then mysterious, violent attacks begin to plague the town. When a young girl disappears over the Fourth of July weekend, they realize it's time to uncover who and what dark forces are working against them. ''Serpent's Kiss'' Joanna and her daughters, Ingrid and Freya, are just settling into the newfound peace that has been cast over their small, off-the map town of North Hampton. With the centuries-old restriction against practicing magic lifted, casting spells, mixing potions, and curing troubled souls has never felt so good for the three witches. That is, until everything gets turned upside down--from Joanna's organized kitchen to Ingrid's previously nonexistent love life to Freya's once unshakeable faith in her sexy soul mate, Killian Gardiner. When Freya's twin brother, Freddie, suddenly returns, escaped from Limbo and professing innocence on a long-ago crime, Freya should be ecstatic. The golden boy can do no wrong. Or can he? Freddie blames no other than her fiancé Killian for his downfall, and enlists Freya's help to prove it. Now Freya doesn't know who to believe or trust. And for the first time in--well, forever, really--Ingrid is also busy in love. Matt Noble, the handsome and charming police detective, has won her heart. But can romance work between a virgin witch and a mortal who doesn't believe in magic? Things get even more complicated when it appears Ingrid is harboring the prime suspects in Matt's police investigation. To add to the chaos, a dead spirit is attempting to make contact with Joanna--but does it mean to bring harm or help? Joanna asks her sort-of ex-husband Norman to help figure it out, only to accidentally invite him to a Thanksgiving dinner with a dapper gentleman she's recently begun dating. As the witches pull together to discover the serpent within their midst and the culprit behind Freddie's imprisonment, everything is thrown into peril. Will the discovery come too late to save those they love most? ''Winds of Salem'' Freya Beauchamp is trapped in 1692, in Salem of all places, with no recollection of her past. A powerful enemy spell has sent her spiraling away so that she is separated by centuries from her mother, Joanna, and sister, Ingrid. This is not good news for a twenty-first-century witch. Not to mention the immediate threat she faces from the wealthy and influential Putnam family. When little Annie Putnam is one of the first to make accusations of witchcraft, her landowner father jumps at the opportunity to consolidate his power and expand his holdings in Puritan Salem Town. If Freya is caught using magic, she will be forced to relive the witch trials, and this time, even her immortality is in question. Meanwhile, twenty-first-century North Hampton has its own snares. Joanna and Norm consult the Oracle for advice, and Freddie and his pixie allies search for a missing totem that could reopen the passages of time and help bring his sister home. When Ingrid bumps into an old flame, she finds that her new love for Detective Matt Noble is in doubt Novels Jacket-art-witches-of-east-end.jpg|link=Witches of East End (Book) Serpentskiss.jpg|link=Serpent's Kiss (Book) WindsofSalem.jpg|link=Winds of Salem (Book) Characters ''Main characters'' *'Joanna Beauchamp' - The current incarnation of the Mother Goddess of Earth, Joanna is a mother to three children who she adores above everything else. At the beginning of the series, Joanna is enjoying the return of her two daughters in her life, after centuries spent apart, though she still misses her long lost son and her estranged husband. But she manages to find comfort with the young Tyler Alvarez, a boy who jumps right into her life and brings her back to her motherly ways. *'Ingrid Beauchamp' - The current incarnation of the Goddess of the Hearth, Ingrid is the wise and reserved eldest daughter of Joanna. At the beginning of the book series, Ingrid is struggling with the Restriction which was placed on her kind, as she desperately wants to help a friend in need with her magic. But not only is she struggling with this, she is also fighting against her very own nature and trying to see if she can let herself live more freely... and then perhaps, she could love and be loved in return. *'Freya Beauchamp' - The current incarnation of the Goddess of Love, Freya is the free-spirited and wild younger daughter of Joanna. At the beginning of the book series, Freya is preparing for her upcoming wedding with Bran Gardiner, a rich business man who fell in love with her the moment they met. But her life is not as easy as it seems, because Freya also has to deal with her unstoppable attraction for Bran's brother, Killian Gardiner. *'Bran Gardiner' - *'Killian Gardiner' - *'Norman Beauchamp' - *'Freddie Beauchamp' - ''Supportive characters'' Television adaptation On July 19, 2012, it was announced that the Beauchamp Family series, from New York Times best-selling author Melissa de la Cruz, had been picked up as a pilot by the American cable network Lifetime. As announced by Rob Sharenow, Executive Vice President of Lifetime Networks, the show arrived on air at the end of 2013. Maggie Friedman (Dawson’s Creek, Jack and Bobby and Eastwick) wrote and executive produces Witches of East End, which is hosted by Fox 21. Erwin Stoff (The Matrix) of 3 Arts Entertainment also executive produces. On January 31, 2013, the pilot was given the green-light from the network and made it to a ten-episode first season. Julia Ormond, Jenna Dewan-Tatum and Rachel Boston would play respectively Joanna, Freya and Ingrid. On November 22, 2013, Witches of East End was renewed for a second season. Notes *Two special short books were released as ebooks - the first one, Diary of the White Witch, is a prequel to Witches of East End, explaining how the three Beauchamp women got together again after a long separation - the second, Witches 101, is a primer, a promotional offer containing the first three chapters of Witches of East End, who was aimed at advertising for the series when Serpent's Kiss was published. *Characters from the Blue Bloods series make some small appearances, and the first book seems to take place between the events of Misguided Angel and Lost in Time. *There are six characters who crosses between the two different series; these are: Freya Beauchamp, Mimi Force, Oliver Hazard-Perry, Trinity Force, Helda and Arthur Beauchamp. Category:Book series Category:Beauchamp Family series Category:Out of Universe